The present invention relates to hockey sticks and a method of making the same.
In a conventional hockey stick there is an elongate shaft, and a blade extending outwardly from the lower end of the shaft at an angle of about 40.degree. to 50.degree. from the longitudinal axis of the shaft. The heel portion of the blade (i.e. that portion which joins to the shaft) is moderately thinner than the thickness dimension of the shaft, and the thickness dimension of the blade decreases toward the toe end of the blade. Also, the lower part of the blade is generally made thicker, with the upper edge of the blade being relatively thin (e.g. an 1/8th of an inch).
The lower end of the shaft is generally formed with a gradual downward taper which contours smoothly into the configuration of the blade. This is done for two reasons. First, by removing excess material at the lower end of the shaft, the stick becomes lighter to handle. Second, for reasons of esthetics it is desirable to form the stick with more graceful contours.
One of the problems involved with the prior art hockey stick that is currently in common use is the manufacturing time in achieving the proper contour of the lower end of the stick. While this prior art method will be described in more detail later herein, with reference to FIGS. 1a through 1d, it can be stated generally that this is accomplished by first joining the component parts one to another, and then subjecting the assembled components to a grinding or "sanding" operation to remove excess material and provide the proper contours. This considerable amount of precision grinding adds substantially to the overall expense of manufacture.
Another problem with the general type of hockey stick presently being used involves the durability of the stick. The blade portion of the stick must have a certain amount of flexibility so that the player can obtain the proper "feel" in handling the puck and executing the shots. However, the stick is subjected to very substantial impacts, for example in the player executing a very hard "slap shot". It is not uncommon for a hockey stick to break after the execution of perhaps as many as fifty slap shots. Generally the stick breaks along the lower portion of the shaft, at the middle of the blade, or at the joint of the blade and the shaft. It is not an adequate solution to simply place more reinforcing material in the lower part of the stick, since this would add to the weight at the lower end of the stick and depart from the desired contour.
With regard to the patent literature relating to hockey sticks, a number of United States patents were disclosed in a patentability search. While these are not considered to be closely relevant to the teachings of the present invention, these are being cited herein to be sure that the applicant is complying with his responsibility in making a full disclosure to the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,438,030, Hall, discloses a hockey stick where the blade is formed of upper and lower pieces, with upper extensions of the blade fitting on opposite sides of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,564,125, Cordwell, shows a hockey stick or paddle where the grain of wood has a particular orientation with alignment of the stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,116, Hall, discloses a hockey stick having various tongue and groove connections between the shaft and the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,960, Hall, shows yet another tongue and groove connection by which the blade is connected to the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,889, Glahe, shows a hockey stick having reinforcement pieces inserted into the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,728, shows a hockey stick where the blade and handle are joined by an intermediate piece. This intermediate piece has a double wedge configuration and fits in V-shaped recesses in the shaft and blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,322, Werlich, has a hockey stick where the shaft is bifurcated at its lower end to receive the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,334,860, Berger, shows another hockey stick where the blade is attached to the shaft by a tongue and groove connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,395, Zupanick, employs a laminated shaft having at its lower end a "V" slot to receive a tapered tongue at the heel of the blade. The blade itself is laminated and has a tapered configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,367, Bublik, also shows a blade having a tongue member which fits into a slot in the shaft. Cane strips bonded by adhesive are employed to add strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,942, Bassett, shows a blade having a socket which receives the end of the shaft. Either the blade or the shaft are replaceable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,760 utilizes a material along the bottom edge of the blade to prevent excessive wear and thus prevent delamination of plastic laminates along the sides of the stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,288 shows the stick made as a single injection molded piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,818, Goupil et al, winds the blade portion of the stick with a thin filament, such as fiberglass yarn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,115, Sweet et al, utilizes a shaft made of fiberglass and having a hollow recess. A tongue portion of the blade fits into the lower end of the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,260,218, Evernden, shows a hockey stick having a blade, a handle and an insert which fits between the blade and the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,503,242, Yerger, shows a hockey stick where the blade section is slotted to interfit with the lower end of the handle, and an insert is interfitted between the blade and the handle.
Canadian Pat. No. 455,116, shows a hockey stick where the lower end of the handle has a slotted configuration, and the blade has a matching configuration to interfit with the handle.
Canadian Pat. No. 447,077 also shows a blade with a slotted configuration that receives an insert, and the blade interfits with the insert.
British Specification 261 shows a cricket bat handle made of layers of cane, mock buckskin and india-rubber.
Swedish Pat. No. 84,147 shows a stick made up of two laminations.